Innervasion
Innervasion is the 2nd movie and the last part of Season 2 in Ben 10: Experiment Crew Major Events * Ben begins listening to the voices in his head. * Ben destroys a Warbot and captures its pilot, Vilgax, using Shock Rock. * Vilgax is set free. * The Fulmini learn the location of Earth. * Ben learns how to better control Shock Rock. * It is revealed that the upgraded Omnitrix can recharge quickly when in contact with Fulmini tech. * Rook Blonko, Glitch and Luhley make their debuts in this film and they join the team. * Ben and Vilgax go inside the Omnitrix to stop the Fulmini invasion. * High Override makes his debut. * Ben as Shock Rock falls under the High Override's mind control. * High Override banishes Vilgax to the Null Void. * Glitch revealed the origin of his creation from the fusion of Ben's and Upgrade's DNA, along with the cause of Shock Rock being unlocked, the Omni-Enhancements, and the Fulmini invasion. * Ben is freed from the High Override's mind control, and the High Override himself is defeated. * XLRArmBlastDiamondHeat makes his debut. * The Omnitrix receives a new upgrade; Grey Matter, Wildvine, and Overflow are removed from the active playlist and replaced with three new aliens. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Stitch * Angel * Sparky * Felix * Yaarp * Sample * Reuben * Dark End * Helen Wheels * Rook Blonko (first appearance) * Luhley (first appearance) * Glitch (first appearance) Villains * Vilgax (In Parts 1 & 2, Neutral in Part 3 & 4, gets sent to the Null Void in Part 4) ** Warbot * Fulmini * The High Override (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben: * Shock Rock (x5: the 1st time intended alien was Upgrade; the 3rd time was offscreen) * Four Arms (x4; the 1st, 2nd and 4th times were cameo) ** Omni-Enhanced Four Arms * Grey Matter (x2; the 1st time was cameo) * Heatblast (x2; the 1st time was cameo) * Diamondhead (cameo) ** Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead * Cannonbolt (cameo) * XLR8 * Wildvine (cameo) * Upgrade (flashback; cameo) * XLRArmBlastDiamondHeat (first appearance) By Stitch: * Cannonbolt By Angel: * Stinkfly Allusions * The Warbot looks a lot like the Omnidroid from the 2004 film The Incredibles. Trivia * This episode aired in Asia on September 22, 2018. * Much like the original series episode Back with a Vengeance, the ending of this episode sees Vilgax getting stranded in the Null Void. ** In the former, it is due to getting tricked by Gwen. In this case, it is due to an attempt to betray Ben and Glitch getting thwarted by the High Override and a brainwashed Shock Rock. * This episode aired in Asia on 22 September 2018. * The Omnitrix has been double upgraded. * Much like with the original series episode Back with a Vengeance, the ending of this episode also has Ben putting the Omnitrix back on his wrist. * This is the last time Kate Higgins and Derek Stephen Prince voice Angel and Yaarp in the series. In Season 3, they got recasted with Kristen Schaal and Mikey Kelley